The harbinger's journey
by MaddieMooCow
Summary: Poor fiddlesticks has been locked up in his chamber until a sudden hero arrives he is saved and explores the league spreading fear and lust. Rated M for many lemons and language.


**Hey I would like to say this is my first fic and I haven't really read any at all either so I'm pretty new. Just a heads up I'm 12 years old so my writing might not be the best. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this story :).**

 ** _(Miss Fortune)_**

Sarah couldn't believe that she had been foolish enough to trade one of Ahri's vibrators for scarecrow duty. She was definitely regretting her decision. No one likes to bring food to Fiddlesticks so the entire league decided to have turns. As she walked through the dank echoing hallway she mumbled to herself, "Why the fuck was I stupid enough to do this?". The league was giving out chicken nuggets that day (which no one liked therefore people called them shit nuggets) so by the time Sarah had gotten to the door to his chamber they were already cold. She did the usual and placed the tray under the door and waited a good 10 minutes until she thought he was done. She reached under the door to grab the tray but nothing was there. She decided just to wait a little longer. After 5 minutes she checked again but there was still nothing there. Sarah thought maybe it was a little further back so she reached further into the chamber. She Feld a cold hard thing wrap around her hand and she was pulled in.

She didn't know how she had fit through such a small hole yet here she was in the chamber looking the harbinger straight In the eyes. She was horrified and couldn't move. Fiddlesticks picked her up by her face and put her up against the wall. Vines started creeping their way out of the walls and tied down all of Sarah's limbs. She spat in the scarecrow's face and said "what do you want with me you woody cuntwaffle!". Fiddlesticks simply replied with "punishment.". "For what?" Sarah questioned. The harbinger approached her and whispered in her ear with his cold raspy voice "cold chicken nuggets.". She screamed "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. WAT'S WEONG WITH YOU!". The scare crow said nothing and just stared at her creepily. Then he finally said "I have made up my mind. You will pay with your body."

Sarah was mass panicking at this moment and started begging him not to. Nothing seemed to change the scarecrow's mind as he reached down and started making a weird motion. Out of the corner of Sarah's eye she started to see something growing. She realized that that was the scarecrow's cock. She continued pleading and begging but the harbinger didn't stop. It finally stopped growing at a good 11 inches. Fiddlesticks said to Sarah, " _you can chose to cooperate and you won't have to be hurt."._ As much as Sarah hated it she had to agree with him, after all she didn't want anything ruining her perfect curvy body. "What do. I have to do?" she said half whimpering. " _Its simple_." the scarecrow said, " _you have to get me off, and you will start by sucking my stick dick."_ He said with an evil spine chilling laugh. She really didn't want to, after all she didn't know if she would get poisoned or something. Suddenly Fiddlesticks started to rise, and with out warning he stuffed his 11 inch long dong down her throat. Her screams were muffled and she started to suffocate. After 5 minutes of this he said " _now the real fun begins!"_ Off all of Sarah's clothes. She screamed in surprise. He made a screeching noise and two crows car down from the beams above and started lightly poking the tips of her nipples. She hated to admit it but she was starting to find pleasure in this, she let out a few small moans and could feel herself nearing her first orgasm. Fiddlesticks then got on his stick knees and started licking her pussy flaps and tounging her clit. She could feel her climax coming. His sandpapery toungue felt really good on her pussy flaps. All of the sudden he put his entire toungue in pushing Sarah over the edge. Her flaps and her pussy walls started convulsing as her eyes roles into the back of her head. Fiddlesticks laughed as he stood up and started circling her drenched pussy with his member. She moaned with pleasure as the crows were still going at it on her nipples. Without warning he shoved his cock in. Sarah screamed with pleasure. Fiddlesticks laughed as he penetrated her. She was pretty looked being the league's slut and all, but even for her looseness his dick was stretching her to the max. Fiddlesticks started thrusting harder and faster and said " _I'm almost done"_ Sarah herself was nearing her 2nd orgasm and this intense pumping was driving her crazy. Then the harbinger shoved all 11 inches into her. This seemed to push both of them over the edge as the scarecrow's literal sap shot out into Sarah's shaking pussy. She screamed with joy. They were both panting as Sarah said, "Ya know what Fiddle, im starting to kind of like you.". After saying that she passed out. Fiddlesticks started laughing because the foolish bounty hunter had left the chamber door open. He looked down at the sleeping smiling pirate. He was finally free.

 **I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I thought I did pretty good for a 12 yr old doing his first fic. Anyways feel free to leave any reviews on what I can improve on, and thanks for reading :).**


End file.
